עשרה נסים לאבותינו בבית המקדש
thumb|ימין|300px|הרב מוטי אלון פרקי אבות פרק ה משנה ה עשרה ניסים נעשו בבית המקדש - משנה זו כלולה בסדרה של תיאור עשרה מקרים, המובאים ב"פרקי אבות" (ה',ה'). אין זה תיאור היסטורי. אלו נסים שאפשרו לעבודה להתבצע בבית המקדש. המטרה היא ללמד: נתחיל מבית המקדש הכללי ונעבור - לפנימי. הפעם גם הובא פירוט של הנסים במשניות הקודמות, הסתפק התנא בציון המניין "עשר", מבלי לפרט, ואילו כאן הוא הולך ומפרט את הנסים; שכן, הדברים שנמנו במשניות לעיל מבוססים על כתובים או על דרשות מן הכתובים, ואילו הדברים המנויים כאן אינם נלמדים מפסוקים, אלא מבוססים על מסורת (תפארת ישראל- "ומדלא כתובים או רמוזים בתורה כהנך דלעיל, להכי אצטריך תנא לפרשן"). , מה שלא נעשה במשניות קודמות: # לא הפילה אישה מריח בשר הקודש - על מזבח העולה יש כל היום קרבנות, ואם אין מקריב אז קיים קיץ המזבח שנועד לכך שתהיה פעילות והקטרה על המזבח כל הזמן, וזהו כבוד ה' וכבוד המקדש. הריח עלול לגרום ל"בולבוס" - בהלכה נאמר כי במקרה זה אפילו ביום כיפורים ניתן לאכול. אבל בבית המקדש מדובר בקרבנות שאין הציבור רשאי לסעוד ממנו. אשה מעוברת, המריחה בשר ומתאווה לו ואינה אוכלת, יש בכך סכנה לה ולעובר (ולכן, ביום הכיפורים, ההלכה היא שאם הגיעה לידי כך, מאכילים אותה, כמבואר במסכת יומא דף פב ע"א, וברש"י שם). בבית המקדש, לא אירע מעולם שהאיסור לאכול מבשר הקודש גרם למעוברת תקלה כזו. מקשים, הרי גם לולא הנס הייתה נמנעת ההפלה, שהרי כשם שביום כיפור מאכילים מעוברת כדי למנוע סכנה, כך גם היו נותנים לה מבשר הקודש במצב כזה, ולא הייתה מגיעה לידי סכנה. התפארת ישראל מיישב, שמכל מקום, אלמלא הנס, היו מעוברות נמנעות מלהגיע לבית המקדש, כדי לא להגיע למצב כזה. ע"י הנס, התאפשר להן להגיע ולא נמנעו (תפארת ישראל). # ולא הסריח בשר הקודש מעולם - הזמן המוקצב לאכילה מבשר קרבן שלמים הוא "שני ימים ולילה אחד", ואף על פי כן לא הסריח מעולם לשם השוואה ראו את רחבת הכותל של היום - הגדולה פי כמה מהעזרה - לכן גם כתבו שלא היה צר בירושלים, היה צר אבל אדם לא אמר זאת - הרב מוטי אלון "הסריח" - גם טבעי וגם פאסיבי - הבשר בבית המקדש אינו מסריח. ה"בשר" מלשון "בשורה" - " "עַל כֵּן יַעֲזָב אִישׁ אֶת אָבִיו וְאֶת אִמּוֹ; וְדָבַק בְּאִשְׁתּוֹ, וְהָיוּ לְבָשָׂר אֶחָד" (בראשית,ב',כ"ד). האם נוכל ש"אהבה" תדחק את "הבשר" ? # ולא אירע קרי לכוהן גדול ביום הכיפורים - טומאה, המונעת מכהן גדול לבצע את העבודה. הרב מציין שזה מיותר שכן היה לו "ממלא מקום". הכוהן מכפר על חטאות בני-ישראל ברטנורה הסביר: "לפי שטומאה יוצא מגופו היה זה מכוער יותר משאר הטומאות". היה יכול לטעות שלא קרה לו, אך היה נס וזה לא קרה. הדגש היה על כבודו של הכהן הגדול ! על פי רע"ב ותפארת ישראל המפרשים מבארים שהכוונה לטומאת קרי דווקא, משום שהיא מגונה (רע"ב ועוד), ועיין במאירי וברבינו יונה. # ולא נראה זבוב בבית המטבחיים - הזבוב הוא יצר הרע ויושב בין שני מפתחי הלב החיד"א אומר: למה הוא נברא, הוא טרדן, פשוט - הוא לא מפסיק לחזור אליך. אני תמיד נמצא בחדר, מאזין לכל הנאמר. ובלשון התפארת ישראל: "אף דדרך זבובים להימצא במקום דמים ובני מעים, אפילו הכי כדי שלא יצטערו הכהנים המתעסקים שם, לא נראה שם זבוב". הסבר נוסף הוא על פי הגמ' במסכת ברכות דף י ע"ב, שם מבואר שהאשה שאירחה את אלישע למדה על קדושתו מכך "שלא ראתה זבוב עובר על שולחנו", ומכאן שיש ניגוד כלשהו (אם כי אין אנו מבינים את מהותו) בין מציאותה של קדושה לבין הזבוב (על פי רבינו יונה . ההמלצה תפסיקו להיות במתח - המקור הוא בבית המטבחים. יצרו של האדם מטרידו כל יום - "זה רק זבוב". # ולא נמצא פסול בעומר ובשתי הלחם ובלחם הפנים - למעשה שלוש נסים. העומר נקצר במוצאי החג הראשון (ט"ז ניסן) ומזה היו מקריבים עשרון סולת, אם היה נטמא (למשל עם תולעת) לא ניתן להגיש את הקרבן והייתה נגרמת טרחה גדולה עד הקציר הבא. הנס שהוא מתרחש בזמן. רע"ב מבאר מדוע הוצרכו לנס זה: "שאם היה נמצא בהם פסול קודם מצוותן (-לפני שהספיקו לקיים את מצוותם), לא היה אפשר להקריב אחרים תחתם. שהעומר נקצר בלילה ולא היו מרבים לקצור (- כלומר, קצירת התבואה לשם הקרבתה הייתה בלילה שלפני יום ט"ז ניסן, והכמות שנקצרה לא הספיקה לשתי הקרבות, כך שאם אירע פסול ביום ט"ז בתבואה העתידה להיקרב, לא היה די במה שקצרו בלילה כדי להביא תבואה אחרת. ולהלן נבאר האם לא ניתן לפתור בעיה זו ע"י שיקצרו שוב ביום). ושתי הלחם נאפים מערב יום טוב, ואין אפייתן דוחה יום טוב (- כלומר, אם היה קורה בהם פסול בחג עצמו, לא ניתן היה לאפות שוב, כי אפיית שתי הלחם אינה דוחה את החג). וכן לחם הפנים, נאפה מערב שבת". לעניין העומר יש לעיין, הרי גם אם הייתה התבואה נפסלת, לכאורה ניתן היה לקצור שוב, ביום. אך למעשה אין הדבר פשוט - ראשית, ישנה מחלוקת תנאים האם בדיעבד ניתן לקצור ביום ולא בלילה (מסכת מנחות דף עב ע"א), ושנית, אפילו לדעה שניתן לקצור ביום, אין זה אלא בדיעבד, ולכתחילה ודאי מצוות הקצירה בלילה (עיין מנחות שם, וכן בדף סו ע"א, שם נלמד הדבר מפסוקים). התפארת ישראל מוסיף, שאפילו אם יקצרו ביום ויקריבו, יביא הדבר לתקלה; שכן, כידוע, בזמן בית המקדש, אסור היה לאכול מן התבואה החדשה (תבואה שהשרישה בקרקע אחרי ט"ז ניסן של אשתקד) עד להקרבת העומר של שנה זו; ובמקומות הרחוקים מירושלים, שלא ידעו מתי הקריבו את העומר, היו אוכלים מן החדש על סמך זמן ההקרבה המשוער הרגיל. וכעת, אם היו קוצרים מחדש, היה זמן ההקרבה מתאחר מן הרגיל, ונמצא שהרחוקים היו אוכלים מן החדש לפני הקרבת העומר. # ולא כבו הגשמים את עצי המערכה - נס חשוב, אם יממה שלמה יש גשם לא ניתן לאכול אחדים מן הקרבנות. האש בוערת באופן טבעי, כל הזמן יש הצתה. כל הזמן יש התחדשות. # ולא נצחה הרוח את עמוד העשן - עמוד עשן היה עולה ורואים אותו מרחוק. הרב מוטי אלון הזכיר את עמוד העשן שנראה בשואה על-ידי המובלים למחנות הריכוז. # עומדים צפופים ומשתחווים רווחים - ביום הכיפורים אומרים וידוי - רצו שהזולת לא יאזין. כשהיו עומדים שררה צפיפות, אך כשהיו משתחווים ומתוודים על עוונותיהם, נעשה ריווח בין כל אחד לאחד, כדי שלא ישמע אדם את וידוי חברו. ובלשון רע"ב: "בשעת השתחוויה נעשה להם נס ומשתחווים בריווח כל אחד רחוק מחברו ארבע אמות, כדי שלא ישמע את חברו מתודה ומזכיר עוונותיו". וכן מסביר גם התפארת ישראל: "כדי שלא יתבייש כל אחד מחברו כשיתוודה או כשיתפלל אז על נגעי לבבו, שאינו רוצה שיתגלו לשום אדם, רק אליו יתברך היודע מכאוביו". על - פי הרמב"ם הם לא הרגישו צפוף. # ולא הזיק נחש ועקרב בירושלים מעולם- הרב מציין כי נחשים ועקרבים כנראה היו אך לא הזיקו. ולא הזיק נחש או עקרב בירושלים מעולם- "שהרי ירושלים מקום מעותד לנחשים ועקרבים, כי ירושלים הרים סביב לה, ודרך נחש עלי צור, ועם כל זה לא הזיק נחש ועקרב בירושלים" (מדרש שמואל) # ולא אמר אדם לחברו צר לי המקום שאלין בירושלים - הרב אמר שלא אמרו לעולי הרגלים (כמו בבית המקדש) ופירוש נוסף: בירושלים קשה להתפרנס אך בכל זאת לא אמרו שקשה לגור בה והיו בה רק "עולי רגל". בזכותם, יש לעולי הרגל עיר עמוסה. למעשה שמונת הנסים הראשונים קרו בירושלים והשניים האחרונים בירושלים. יש הסבורים כי האחרונים הם תוספת. הנס החמישי יכול להתחלק לשלושה נסים. מכל מקום, שני הנושאים האחרונים, אף הם קשורים לעולי הרגל. רש"י סבר כי מדובר ששני בתי המקדש, יש הסבורים שרק בבית המקדש הראשון לא כן סבור ספורנו בספורנו מבואר, שנסים אלו נעשו גם בבית המקדש השני, וזוהי למעשה מטרת המשנה, לומר שעל אף שלכאורה לא היו ראויים לכך מצד מעשיהם (לפי מצבם הרוחני בימי בית שני), זכו לנסים אלו: "והגיד, שעם כל זה לא חדל החסד האלוקי מעשות עמהם נסים מנגדים לטבע בעיר קדשו, בעוד בית מקדשו בתוכה". ירושלים ימין|thumb|200px| Old city walls and mamilla ave. at night - as seen from "Rooftop" restaurant on he top of Mamilla Hotel - Jerusalem, Israel צילם:Navot Miller הרב מוטי אלון עמד על מקורו של שם העיר "ירושלים": ירא - "ה' יראה" אצל אברהם בעקידת יצחק ו'שלם' - "מלכי צדק מלך שלם". אלו שתי נקודות באדם: יראה ושלמות - הן מייצרות את המושג ירושלים. השם נכתב "ירושלם" ונקראת "ירושלים", התוספת "ים" - אינה מופיע בתרגום הזר - מדובר ב"זוג" - אם אין צרוף בין השניים, אין תיאום בין השניים: הרגלים יהו תואמות. כך "ירושלים של מעלה" תואמת ל"ירושלים של מטה" אחרת יש גלות ! נדון במעשרות, לכל אחד יש יעד: לכהן ועוד. אך "מעשר שני" - היא עבורי, עולה לרגל בירושלים וסועד בעיר. הרב קוק שאל: למה זה נקרא "מעשר" - הרי זה לא מעשר, שכן את זה אוכל אדם ויהיה עשיר, אשר יהיה. "בעל החינוך" הסביר: זה מה שיחזק את כלכלת ירושלים. הרב קוק הסביר, ה"תל-אביבי" שבך צריך לתת ל"ירושלמי" - כמו לתת לכהן, ללוי או לעני. בשנים הראשונה, השנייה, הרביעית והחמישית - תתן מעשר בירושלים - בקר בה ושם תאכל בה. חשיבות רבה יש לנס שקרה בירושלים. היו צפופים, אבל היה מקום לכולם. המקום ליחיד הוא נס, יש לי את המקום שלי והזולת אינו מגיע לתחומי. צפוף מתי שהאגו חשוב לך. אבל כאשר משתחווים רק לו יש לכולם מקום. ונעבור לשני האחרונים. מה ההבדל בין נחש לבין עקרב (בבור של יוסף הצדיק לא היה הבדל) , הנחש מכיש אותך מקדימה העקרב - זורק את העוקץ ומכיש מאחורה. האדם מוטרד כל חייו מהמשקעים של העבר והוא חושש מן העתיד. יכולת התיקון שלך לגבי העבר היא כלום. רק אם תשקיע בהווה, אולי יושפע מזה העבר. אם לא צפוף, יש מקום לנחש ולעקרב לצאת. אין גם סתירה בין לבקר בעיר לבין לגור בה יש מקום. אם תקרא נכון:"מִן הַמֵּצַר קָרָאתִי יָּהּ עָנָנִי בַמֶּרְחָב יָהּ.(תהלים קיח ה) - אתה חי בעיר ורואה את הנסים. הנס גם בשם של העיר, לא יודעים איך לקרוא לה "ירושלם" ! הערות שוליים * [http://www.limudyomi.com/AllSites/235/Assets/avotsofi5.doc המקור להערות השוליים - אתר לימוד יומי] קטגוריה:מסכת אבות